Dont let them catch you
by fizzymacfizzfizz
Summary: One-shot for Alice and Jasper. Alice a lady of class in her world, but she loves Jasper, who works in her home. And no one must know they are together. M for lemons!


___________________xXx______________________

I had what was called a fairytale home. My mother and farther were madly in love, and I had a baby sister. I lived in a large house that payed people looked after. We had a cook, and maid and a work-boy. My farther was a very wealthy man, and brought me lots of nice things. But I was never happy without my one vital thing.

"Mary Alice." My mother called. She only ever called me that when I was in trouble or she wanted me to meet someone. But the polite tone made me think company.

I looked in the mirror to check myself over, my pure white summer dress hung perfectly just above the knee and my hair was in its spiky glory. I ran down the stairs after I was happy with what I saw.

"Alice, don't do that you'll fall." I rolled my eyes behind her back. "I would like you to meet Master Aro. He has come to take you to dinner." _Master_ Aro had pure white hair and milky blue eyes. Man how old was this guy!

"Oh, have you Master?" I said politely. "Well one has to be reminded that I am only past my nineteenth birthday, and _Master _looks about forty." I said the last part a bit less polite than the rest, and his face turned from interest to shock.

"Mrs Brandon! I would not take your monster of a child anywhere with as little obeisance as _that_." He spoke to my mother, and not to me. As usual.

"No, no. Master, she was mealy joking." My mother panicked. The tall old guys milky eyes fell of me with disgust, and I bob my tongue out at him. He stormed out the house, snatching his hat from the stand as he went. I giggled a little under my breath.

"Mary-Alice Brandon! Do you ever want to get married! I try, and I try to find you a man who will treat you well and have a lifestyle that would suit you, and you throw it in my face!" Mother _dearest _screamed.

"Mom he was three times my age! Do you really expect me be his _wife_!" I stormed away from my now fuming mother.

I walked though the kitchen, the cook winked at me, and I did the same.

She knew, she was his mother after all.

My mother wouldn't try so hard if she knew how worthless I was in her world. But my worth only counted in one world. Jasper's.

He worked for our family, and I had grown up with him. My mother never liked us playing, but we would run and hide, and play in the large barn out back. I had loved him ever since my mom brought the first of the men home to meet me. She had left me alone with a man about the same age as me at the time, sixteen, and he had tried to have sex with there and then! In my own house! Mom was upstairs, but Jasper came in and dragged him out the house. When my farther got home, he beat him with a switch, but Jasper never cried out once. He did it all for me!

I sat under my apple tree I had planted when I was very little, and watched the house. It wasn't long before Jasper was in my sight. He was carrying a large sack of something on his back, and he didn't have his shirt on, so the hot sun beat down on his bare skin. He put down the sack with a loud thud, and stretched. He spotted me and smiled. I waved at him, and smile grew a little. He picked up his load and carried on.

I must have fallen asleep, because Jasper woke me up, and it was dusk and a little cooler.

"Hey." He whispered. He had his shirt back on now. Boo!

"Oh," I stretched "Hey." He sat down next to me, at a safe distance.

"I saw that old guy run out of here this afternoon." He said, like he didn't care, I knew him better to detect a small about of anguish. "Looked petty upset."

"Another set up." I sighed. "Like I need um." I retched over and took his hand and he drew small curls with his thumb.

I stood up. "Thank you for your help Mr Whitlock." I said loudly, we weren't too far from the house, and if anyone was in the kitchen they would hear me. He smiled.

"No trouble at all, ma'am." He bowed his head. I slowly walked over to the large red barn. And when I turned the corner to the back of the house, where there was only one window, and it was in the servants room, I sprinted for the big red doors. I looked over my shoulder and Jasper was just as the corner.

"Try to catch me now Stumpy." I called. When we were kids I was the tiniest bit taller than Jasper and I called him Stumpy. But when I stopped growing at 5"5, Jazz shot up to just over six foot.

I closed the door behind me, just as Jasper reached me, so it closed in his face.

I laughed as he opened it.

"That's just mean." He whispered, in a deep lust fill voice. Immediately my laughing stopped.

Painfuly slowly, Jasper walked towards me. He placed a hand on my waist and pulled me to him, gently placing his lips to mine. His hand reached up to stroke my cheek. Still with the slowest kiss ever given, Jasper pushed me till my back hit the wall.

Slowly Jasper's hand trailed up my knee and on the inside of my dress.

"Jazz." I whispered and he trailed kisses down my neck. My hands started to undo the small buttons on his shirt, causing his breathing to come out quickly. His hand fell from my face to behind me, one by one the straps of my dress slipped lower down my shoulders.

Once his shirt was pooled on the floor, my dress followed.

Jasper sucked on the base of my neck and his hand slipped under my pantie-line. I gasped and his fingers stroked me.

"Already, Alice?" He whispered, mockingly. He pushed two fingers in me, and gently rubbed my nub with his thumb. I opened my mouth to scream, but he covered it, muffling my cry. "Shh, Ali. You don't want to get caught do you?" He hand trailed down my face to my breast.

"Mmm." Was all I could muster to say, and he chuckled against my neck.

He picked up his pace, and I began to see colours. Somehow He got his trousers off and we lay on the straw, like when would play as children. I felt him at my entrance moments later.

"Already, Jazz?" I whispered as he slowly pushed into me.

I gripped on to his hair with one hand and he thrust faster and harder, taking one of my nipples into his mouth. My other hand flew to my mouth, to stop myself screaming again.

Not long after, I felt myself clamp down on Jasper.

"No." He growled. He grabbed my knee and wrapped my leg around his waist, and began thrusting even harder.

"Jazz!" I whimpered, and he collapsed on top me of panting. Me doing the same.

He rolled off me and propped himself up on one elbow, looking right into my eyes. He smiled and brushed a hair away from my face and gently touching his lips to mine again, one last time.

He lay down and pulled me against his chest, one hand on my shoulder, the other on my waist.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." He kissed the top of my head and held me closer.

I was never happy without my one vital thing. Jasper Whitlock.

____________________xXx_______________________

The End.


End file.
